


Steve的一百种死法

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, return to the past
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Danny拥有重返过去的能力，而他每一次的折返，都是为了Steve。每一次。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全部都是私设，请不要纠结于此。

_“你以为以你这鲁莽冲动做事不计后果的性格，为什么能活到现在？”_

_“……因为我并没有你说的那么不堪？”_

_“回答错误，Steve，我曾亲眼看见你在我面前死了一百次。”Danny平静地说，“傻子，是我救了你。”_

 

**第一次**

Danny第一次发现自己具备回到过去的能力，是在认识Steve两个月后。

好吧，确切来说，是在Steve被人一枪爆头之后。

没有“险些”“几乎”之类的字眼。就是一枪爆头。那个杀手显然盯上Steve有一段时间了，精确无误，一击毙命，连抢救的机会都没留给他们。前一秒还凭着无敌厚脸皮跟Danny吵嘴的Steve，后一秒就变成了汩汩冒血的尸体。

Danny眼睁睁地看着Steve在自己面前倒下，震惊和悲痛揪紧了他的心。他无暇顾及自己的安危，一个箭步冲上去抱住他：“Steve!”

怀里的人却再也没有回应。那双原本神采飞扬的眼睛黯淡下来，了无生气。鲜血淋漓的伤口触目惊心，血腥的气息充斥在空气里，刺鼻到令人作呕 。

“Steve!”Danny胃里一阵翻腾，快要吐了。仿佛被一双无形的手扼紧喉咙，不然为什么无法呼吸？他用沾满鲜血的双手徒劳地摇晃着搭档的身体，目不转睛地看着Steve，期盼着这个人下一秒就又能生龙活虎地跳起来，笑着对自己说“吓到你了吧”——即使Danny事后绝对绝对会把Steve揍个半死，然后再抱着他大哭一场。

一秒，两秒。

除了Chin和Kono向他们匆忙跑来的杂乱脚步声响起外，什么都没有发生。

Danny是一名训练有素的警探，况且去过太多的犯罪现场。他比任何人都清楚，有多严重的伤口就可以被断言为“尸体”了。

他只是不相信Steve这种超级海豹，也会死。

不可能啊，不可能啊。

如果刚刚留意到周边环境，如果他们两个中的任何一个察觉到事情不太对劲，如果不是他坚持不懈地跟Steve吵吵吵，吸引了Steve的全部注意力……Danny是Steve的搭档，也是他唯一的后援。Danny本该做他的后盾的，而不是害死他。

这都是自己的错。

 **要是能重返过去就好了。** 重返过去，纠正这一切。

Danny这么想着，忽然眼前一黑。

 

“……嘿，Danny，我还活着，好吗？你没必要那么担心，那家伙也是个海豹……”

Danny茫然地看着面前的人动来动去的嘴唇。

“……但他还是讲道理的……你在干什么，Danny？Danny?”那人摊开手在他眼前晃了晃，“想什么呢？”

Danny死死地盯着他，用了整整十秒钟才重新找回自己的声音。“Steve...”他虚弱地念出这个名字。难以置信和欣喜若狂撞在了一起，复杂的心情搅和得他头疼欲裂。Danny觉得自己的头已经变身夏威夷火山，脑浆即将变成岩浆喷涌出去。他身子晃了晃，被Steve上前一步扶住。

“你没事吧，Danny？”Steve抓着他的胳膊，眼睛里盛满了担忧。

“我没事。”Danny摆摆手，用余光留意着狙击点的大致方位 ，“我们进屋去吧。”虽然这样做可能会错失逮捕——不，击毙，他对天发誓他要亲手崩了那个混蛋——杀手的机会，但他脆弱的心脏实在承受不来又一次的袭击了。

Danny推搡着Steve往大门走去，尽可能地用身体紧贴他的背后，期冀着杀手不会轻易尝试一枪穿俩这种高失败率的冒险。

他赌赢了。

 

Danny躺在床上，翻来覆去地睡不着，最终皱着鼻子，火大地盯着天花板。

他不敢睡，因为只要一闭上眼，Steve鲜血飞溅的惨状就会一遍又一遍地在他眼前重演。要不是半夜两点跑去搭档家这行为本身太过诡异，外加白天的时候他已经在Steve诡异的目光下把对方上上下下前前后后检查了一溜够，他真的有冲动现在就开车去Steve家查看他是否安好。

也不是没怀疑过这一切是不是幻觉，毕竟Steve还活得好好的，袭击并没有发生。但那子弹打碎颅骨的声音，温热的触感，血腥的气息……未免太过真实。越是尽力不去想，那段可怕的记忆反而愈发清晰。Danny无法阻止自己不听话的大脑把这段视频点开全屏设为循环播放，只能努力地把思绪转移到另一件事上——

所以，我可以重返过去，huh？

是想一想就可以吗？他眨眨眼，老老实实地在心里念：重返过去。

什么都没有发生。

咦，莫非还要设置时间点？他不信邪地又念了一遍：返回到昨天到家的时候。

还是什么都没有发生。

Danny锲而不舍地又试了几十遍，从“般若波罗密”到“靠到底要怎样才能回到过去倒是给个准话啊连个说明书都没有如果是网购我早就给差评了”通通试了一遍，最终在毫无结果的尝试中昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

“Steve!”他在睡梦中喊出了声。

 

**第二次**

_“...Until I find the one that I belong..._ _”_

Danny是被夜里突然响起的铃声吵醒的。他睁开眼，发现自己正歪七扭八地瘫在床上，简陋的屋子里东西倒了一地。他花了点时间才想起自己在与队友们的聚餐中喝醉了——烂醉，因为这些天来只要一闭上眼，Steve死亡的画面就会萦绕在他的脑海里，实在是折磨得他快要崩溃了。

_“...I will lose my breath in my last word of sorrow..._ _”_

凄美的女声不依不饶地继续往下唱着。Danny呻吟一声，闭着眼睛去够自己的手机，扫了一眼上面陌生的号码，接起电话放到自己的耳边：“Detective Danny Williams.”

下一秒他就从床上跳了起来，颤抖着声音喊出声：“什么？你说什么？！”

对方又重复了一遍刚才的话。

“……我马上过去。”他挂断电话，接连骂了七八句“FUCK”，然后冲出屋子，把车飙得跟他的搭档似的。很好，极度激动状态下的醉酒驾驶，要是被抓到他的警徽大概要不保了。

但他他妈的不在乎。

把车停在医院门口后，Danny几乎是摔进门里的。似乎有个护士扶了他一把，他顾不上说谢谢，带着一身酒气跌跌撞撞地就往里面冲，正好撞上从抢救室里出来的医生。

“大夫……”Danny迟疑着，试图用他身为警探的经验从医生的面部表情上推测出什么。他很想知道，却又不敢听那个结果。

“请问你是Commender Steve McGarrett的家属吗？”

“我其实——我是。”

“我很抱歉，他……”

Danny没能听见他后面又说了什么，只感觉到一阵天旋地转。他倒向身后的墙，身体慢慢地滑了下去。这怎么可能？Steve晚上还拽着他的胳膊，皱着眉不停地劝：“Danny，少喝点……”

Danny下意识地摸摸自己的臂弯，试图找回那残存的温暖。

怎么会这样？事情不该是这样的啊……

 **我要回到过去。** 拜托，拜托， **让我回去……**

Danny哽咽着，闭上眼睛无声地祈求。下一秒，他听到了熟悉的声音：“Danny，你不舒服吗？”

Danny猛地抬头，正对上Steve那双蓝绿的眼睛，弯弯翘翘的睫毛该死的长，勾得Danny愣了一瞬。他惊愕地环顾四周，发现Chin和Kono坐在不远处，正兴致勃勃地干杯。

“你最近看上去总是无精打采的。或许你该去医院检查一下，buddy。”Steve继续说。

“我没事，不用管我。”对“医院”这个词有很深阴影的Danny睁眼说瞎话。或许是因为大脑无法把之前的死讯和面前这个生龙活虎的家伙分开处理，他的头疼得快要炸开了。Danny双手支着头，试图从纷乱零碎的思绪中梳理出发生了什么。

他喝醉了，烂醉如泥，所以Steve开车先送他回去，然后独自回家的途中遭遇了伏击——医生告诉他的事故发生地点，正是Danny去Steve家的必经之路。Danny几乎寸步不离Steve整整一个礼拜，而当他开始怀疑自己的记忆出现了问题的时候，在这唯一的一次疏忽中，终于还是出事了。

“你有心事。”Steve观察了他一会儿，得出了结论，“能跟我说说吗，Danno？是不是关于Gracie的？”

Danny矢口否认：“不是。我没有。”Steve把酒杯推过来的时候，摆摆手，“你们喝吧，我不想喝。”

“可是你刚点了这杯玛格丽特。”Steve噘起嘴，“我都付钱了。”

“是啊，用的我的钱包。”Danny翻了个大白眼，Steve笑起来。

Danny希望他们永远不用回家，可惜天不遂人愿，很快Kono就打着哈欠表示他们该散了。

“我可以开车，Danno。”Steve，作为一名合格的控制狂，对他抢走车钥匙的行为极为不满，“我有州长的豁免权。”

“我确定州长给你豁免权不是为了让你肆无忌惮地违法的。另外，要找死你自己去，我还不想死。”Danny拉开副驾驶的门，没好气地说，“上车！”

他绕了一大圈兜到了Steve家，确保完全避开了那个该死的杀手。Steve坐在副驾驶上精力充沛地对他的路线选择指手画脚，被Danny直接无视了。把Steve拽进去并关好门的刹那，Danny心里悬着的那块石头才总算落了地。如释重负之下，令人恶心的眩晕感再次袭来。他抓狂地抓了抓头，在Steve那被酒精蒙蔽了的脑袋敏锐地意识到什么之前，把他打发上了楼。

而Danny，就靠在他家楼下的沙发上，几乎整整一宿都没敢合眼。

第二天清晨，早起晨跑的Steve看到窝在沙发里浅浅睡着的搭档，蹬蹬蹬跑上楼取来一条毯子，轻轻地盖在了他的身上。

 

**第三次**

袭击第三次发生的时候Danny终于爆发了。目睹搭档在自己面前被炸成碎片是什么感受？问问Danny吧。

第三次穿越，Danny已经渐渐开始掌握了技巧。他一言不发地看着Steve残存的尸体，太冷静了，冷静得过了头。在Kono的呜咽声中，他深吸一口气，眼前景物变幻，时间倒流回了十分钟前。

Steve刚准备往里硬闯，却被Danny拦住。Danny的气场阴沉极了，有种让人不寒而栗的气势，让他乖乖咽下了所有的话语。他注视着金发警探不走寻常路地砸碎玻璃翻进去，赶紧紧随其后。半分钟后，愣愣地盯着地上千疮百孔的尸体发呆。

“我们走吧。”Danny路过他，拽拽他的小臂。

“Danny，你还好吗？”

他不好。他隔着防弹衣挨了两下，头疼得要死，最近失眠的症状也越来越严重。他几乎就要告诉Steve，却欲言又止。 没人会相信这种扯淡的毫无证据的故事，Steve会觉得他最近压力太大得了什么妄想症；即使Steve不这么想，这种能力也只会让他的搭档更加无所顾忌地花样作死，绝对没有任何好处。

“我没事，就是肋骨有点疼。”Danny避重就轻地说。

 

“你好，Detective Williams。”棕发的女士优雅地与他握了手，然后两人落座，“你看上去不太好。介意分享一下发生了什么吗？”

“McWilliams医生，我……”

“叫我Christine就好，如果这让你放松一些的话。”

“好吧，Christine。”Danny鼓起腮帮子吐着气，“我听说你是灵异心理学的专家，所以特地向你求助。是这样的……我近期亲眼目睹我的搭档在我面前死了三次。”

“三次？是三位搭档？”

“呃，这可能听上去很疯狂。”Danny不安地揉搓着手，“但是，我最近发现我有重返过去的能力……”

“你救了他？”

“是的，三次。”

“他怎么说？”

“他对此一无所知。”Danny叹口气，“今天我来这里也是瞒着他的。他以为我在和女儿欢度周末，但显然我前妻和她的丈夫另有打算。不过这样也好，虽然这件事很紧急——无意冒犯，医生——但我绝对不会把能跟Grace相处的任何一秒钟浪费在这里的。她是我的一切，我的生命之光。”

McWilliam医生以她超强的耐心听完了这段长篇大论：“所以你来找我，是为了你的超能力，还是你的搭档？”

“当然是搭档。”Danny不假思索地回答，片刻之后又发现了不对，“超能力？你不觉得我得了什么失心疯吗，因为我相当怀疑我可能得了。”

Christine耸肩，微笑起来：“如你所说，我是这方面的专家，了解和解释这些灵异事件是我的日常工作之一。我还在新泽西的时候遇到过一位患者，跟你的症状一模一样。我们成为了朋友，这促使我在这方面查阅了大量资料。这种能力被我们命名为‘溯回’。后来我搬来夏威夷，就和她失去了联系。”

新泽西？听到这个亲切的城市，Danny讶异地挑眉：“我也来自新泽西。”

Christine的表情僵住了。她静默了两秒：“她死了，对么？”又在Danny拧着眉开口前摇摇头，不想讨论这件事，“我们还是回到你的问题上吧。你使用能力之后会感觉到不舒服吗，Detective Williams？比如头疼，发烧？”

“头疼？那是最轻的了，简直可以忽略不计。我现在整宿整宿地睡不着觉，只要一闭上眼，眼前全都是Steve身首异处之类的血腥场景。”Danny似乎想到了什么，深吸了一口气，“总之，这种情况不能再持续下去了，okay？我是一名警察，每天都冒着生命危险守护这个岛，还有个疯子一样的搭档，而我是他唯一的后援——我想说的是，这样的精神状态让我完全无法集中注意力执行任务，搞不好我俩就一起完蛋。而且这样下去会把我逼疯的，我真的会疯的。”

“我明白了。我建议你定期来这里，我们会进行一系列的心理疏导和治疗，你会感觉轻松很多的。”Christine沉吟了一会，起身走到书架前抽出一本厚厚的笔记，边翻边踱回了座位上，“但在此之前我必须告诉你，根据以往的记载，频繁使用能力不但会带来精神伤害，对身体也会造成实质性的伤害；并且跨越的时间越久，对身体造成的伤害也就越大。所以，你的头疼和失眠等问题很可能不仅仅是你的精神状态导致的，心理治疗无法根治。”

Danny垂着眼没有搭话，半晌抬起头，眼眸是幽深的蓝：“我知道了。但我根本不可能见死不救。我做不到。”

“我只是想告诉你，你不是超级英雄，不可能救得了所有人，Detective。”Christine握住他的手轻轻摩挲，安抚着他，“我明白在你的职业生涯中，或多或少肯定会有失误和悔恨。但，不到万不得已，请不要轻易溯回。”

Danny目光闪烁，咬着下唇点点头。

“你可能会死。我没在开玩笑，Detective Williams，如果你不配合我，那么很遗憾，我无法帮到你。”医生的声音沉了下去，“你能向我保证吗，只为了救ohana而使用能力？”

“我保证。”Danny说。

 

 **第四次** ，车祸。

 **第五次** ，火灾。

 **第六次** ，中毒。

 **第七次** ，被椰子砸死。

……

Danny搞不懂为什么意外总会降临在Steve身上。他就像是块巨大的专门吸引灾难的磁石 ，只要在他身边准没好事。

关于这一点，McWilliams医生也无法解释。“能力拥有者身边的人出事的几率似乎确实远远高出平常人。”她耸耸肩，“不过也有可能是因为我认识的唯二的两个人都是从事危险职业的吧。”

说到这个，Danny•数一数二的优秀警探•Williams明显察觉到Christine有事在瞒着自己。每次只要牵扯到她的那位神秘旧友，她都会警觉地闭口不提。目前为止给Danny透露的信息少得可怜，除了那是位女性，住在新泽西以外，Danny对她一无所知。但他毕竟不像Steve那个控制狂，他懂得尊重别人的隐私。或许她们曾经是恋人？他这样猜想着。

至于Steve，Danny简直快要习惯动不动就目睹搭档在眼前惨死的生活了。Christine为他提供的针对性治疗效果显著，虽然夜里还是睡不踏实，但好歹不会一闭眼就满脑子都是Steve之死了。一切尽在掌控之中，如果不是Steve突然玩失踪的话。

**如果不是Steve突然玩失踪的话！**

Danny拿到那封信的时候脑子在嗡嗡作响，差点就丢下工作订一打机票满世界找这个混蛋去了。他强压下自己的恐慌和不安，默默在心里一遍又一遍地告诉自己——Steve不会有事的。Steve不会有事的。Steve不会有事的。

他不能走，Steve并不是他唯一的责任。毕竟Steve把Five-0托付给他，不是让他弃之不顾的。他只能默默祈祷Steve这个多灾多难的混蛋最好别出事，否则他绝对会扒了他的皮！

少了Steve那个做事不过脑子的野人，那段日子Danny过得并没有一丝一毫的轻松，反而更加提心吊胆。他真的很担心Steve，担心得要死。且不提身体的自我保护机制——即身体自我评估认为不能负荷的情况下无法溯回——即使他能够心灵感应到Steve出事了，也对去哪里找对方完全没有头绪。

……所以Danny半夜跑去Steve家调查关于他搭档去向的蛛丝马迹。接到电话赶来的Chin的眼神明显怪怪的，带着那种“你是不是暗恋他”式的试探。心很累的Danny懒得跟他解释，也就随他去了。

那十余天简直就是煎熬，而后接到的Steve的电话让Danny的焦虑一扫而空，取而代之的是一肚子的火气。

“你为什么生我的气？”

他居然还有脸问。

好吧，无论如何，日本之旅后Steve还是一整块，这是个好兆头。

 

**第三十一次**

Danny设想过很多可能会发生在Steve身上的意外，并努力地加以避免。但死在海里？这可不是他能料到的。

被鲜血染红的海面，纵使平静也显得无比狰狞。这么多年了，他以为自己已然忘却的那种对于海水的恐惧再一次铺天盖地地向他袭来，扼紧他的喉咙，让他无法呼吸。

这就是为什么他讨厌鲨鱼，以及一切对他们的生命构成威胁的生物，包括人类。还是他最喜欢的长颈鹿好，多可爱。

这也就是为什么他坐在 **漏气的** 救生艇里，手舞足蹈气急败坏地冲着死里逃生的Steve大吼：“如果那玩意儿靠近你，你就揍它的鼻子！”

而Steve依旧满不在乎地笑着，笑得像个白痴。

Steve你个白痴！白痴！大白痴！

 

**第四十三次**

三年过去，见识过Steve三十多种死法的Danny自以为已经没有什么能吓到他了。但匆匆冲进那间地下室之后，他还是僵在那里，被眼前触目惊心的景象夺走了呼吸。

Steve被一根牢固的铁链挂在那里，脑袋无力地垂下，了无生气。脸色苍白，眼睛却大睁着，倔强掩住了惊恐。身上密密麻麻的鞭痕交错纵横，伤口放肆地外翻着，鲜血滴滴答答地流淌下来。几只苍蝇嗡嗡叫着，落在那摊血迹里。

NONONONONONONO...

啪嗒 。

Danny手里的枪掉在地上。他没有理会，强撑着又往前走了两步，腿一软，摔倒在地上。

一阵天旋地转，四面的墙壁似乎要坍塌下来，挤压他碾碎他，把他同Steve血肉模糊的尸体一起，永远埋在这里。 莫名的恐惧充斥在他的大脑里，让他无法思考，无法想任何事。他真的很想跳起来夺门而出，但他的腿根本不听使唤。况且他也不能走，他不能离开Steve，留他的搭档一个人待在这间该死的受过诅咒的狭小地下室里，面对无法破除的孤独与黑暗。

血的味道令人作呕。于是他吐了，吐得昏天黑地。

不知道过了多久，外面隐约传来的警笛声才让Danny缓过神来。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出。

我准备好了。他在心里说。

 

Steve踉跄着被人推进地下室，险些直接从台阶上滚下去。拳脚无情地招呼在他的脸上身上，每一声痛苦的闷哼都会引来那帮歹徒恶毒的笑，所以他尽量不出声。 他被推搡着前行，粗暴地被用铁链吊起。随后，蒙头的布被狠拽下来，室内灯光昏黄，但手电筒的光晃得他只能眯起眼睛，努力地试图看清周遭。他面前少说也有三四个人，为首的蓄着络腮胡子，面容凶狠。

“还认识我吗，Steve McG——”

络腮胡没能说完这句话。因为门突然被踹开了，紧跟着是一阵枪声，和四具尸体重重倒地的声音。手电筒被甩到地上，在角落里投出一个光晕。一个端着枪的身影踩着杂乱的脚步朝他跑来，光线太暗看不清面容，只能看到头顶的一缕金发 。

“Steve!”那人急切地喊着，“Steve，你还好吗？”

是Danny。Danny来救他了。

Steve用一种说不清道不明的目光看着金发的警探，嘴角扬起一抹笑——Danny决定将之命名为“McGarrett式劫后余生的傻笑”。“我就知道你会及时赶到的，partner。”在Danny凑近他，踮着脚为他解开铁链的时候，Steve说。

Danny觉得鼻子一酸，低下头，蹩脚地掩饰着眼睛里的泪光。“走吧，我们回家。”他搀扶住Steve，自己却晃了一下，差点把两个人都带倒。那种恶心的感觉又回来了。无边无际的黑暗似乎要把他吞噬，掏出他的内脏，把他撕扯得四分五裂。他脸色惨白，深呼吸了两次，强撑着拖着沉重的脚步踩着一节节台阶移向出口。重获光明的那一刻，Danny简直是如释重负。

“Danny?”Steve扶住他，焦急地喊着他的名字。为什么被绑架的明明是自己，Danny却看上去状态更差？

“我没事，我只是……”Danny喃喃地说，模糊了意识。

 

_“你有幽闭恐惧症？”_

_“有一点点。”_

_“好吧。那你在这儿等着。”_

_“好。抱歉。我只是……我做不到。”_

_“没事。我是说，你又能怎么办呢？”_

_“谢谢。”_

_“……Hey，Danny，为什么我过了四年才知道这事？”_

_“我不知道。可能你没那么关心我吧。”_

 

**第四十九次**

爆炸与坍塌发生在一瞬间，Danny甚至来不及做出任何反应，只是站立不稳地向地面扑去。伴随着震耳欲聋的巨响，破碎的钢筋水泥砸在他的身上，疼得要命。他趴了一会儿等候震荡过去，刚抬起头努力地想要看清四周，就被一块从天而降的水泥直接砸晕过去。

不知过了多久，Danny徐徐醒来。这里很黑，黑得伸手不见五指。周围一片静寂，静到可怕。脑子里闪过几部僵尸片的Danny几乎是立起耳朵在听四周的动静了，却什么都没听到。

可能是因为被水泥块袭击了的缘故，他的脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，有点晕头转向。后脑一片清凉，大概是流血了。他摸索了好久才得以从兜里抽出自己的手机，颤抖着手指点开手电筒。

灯光亮起的瞬间，Danny没有感觉到任何一丝的安慰，反而更加崩溃了。这真是好极了，他已经被钢筋混凝土吞噬了个干净，完美地被困在这狭小的空间里。呛人的尘土飞扬在空气中，充斥着每一个角落。

Steve呢？想到Steve，Danny的心脏瑟缩了一下。如果他没事，他应该会来找我的呀？

别……不要！

“Steve!”他吼道，期盼着能得到任何回应，只要不是这死一般的沉寂就好，“Steve! Steve!”

“Steve!”他又喊了一遍，同时努力地掀开压在自己身上的水泥块，手脚并用地从地上爬起来，“Steve!”

这里黑得可怕，狭小且闭塞，但那该死的幽闭恐惧症已然被他抛在脑后。他一路几近疯狂地喊着Steve的名字，在散落的碎块间艰难地穿行着。断裂的建筑残骸该死的锋利，有一些刮破了他的衣裤，还有些划伤了他的皮肤。

然后他看见了Steve。双目紧闭，脸色惨白，被一块水泥板牢牢地压在下面，额角有蜿蜒的血迹。他屏住呼吸，伸出手，慢慢地搭上对方的颈动脉。

没有脉搏。什么都没有。

“FUCK!”Danny向后跌坐在一堆乱糟糟的杂物上，半晌才痛骂出声。他早就跟Steve说过，不该听那个罪犯的话……Steve真的该学着听自己的话的，不然也不至于……

一声长叹。

溯回的过程中，像是被念了紧箍咒的孙悟空，Danny觉得自己头疼欲裂，脑袋几乎要炸开。

 

他溯回到了他们闯进屋里的那一刻。好极了，根本没有充足的时间逃跑， **该死的** 身体自我保护机制！他的头是很疼没错，但是他还可以忍。

好吧，没有时间跟大脑计较这些了。“Steve，我们被人算计了！我们得快走，NOW！”Danny语速飞快地对Steve说，抓住他的手腕把他往外拖。

Steve有点不明所以，但Danny的语气太过严肃，这让他本能地遵循了命令。出门之前他不禁扭头看了眼被绑在椅子上的人。那人低垂着头，奄奄一息。

“Come on! Move!”Danny跑出两步，又回过头哑着嗓子朝他喊。

然后爆炸就再一次发生了。破碎的钢筋水泥一股脑砸下来，Danny眼睁睁地看着Steve的身体瞬间被掩埋。他不顾一切地朝他跑去，期间被绊了一下，在满地尖锐的废墟上摔了个结实。碎块暴风骤雨般袭来，有什么东西砸在了他的后脑上，疼得他眼前一黑。

历史总是惊人的相似。

Danny在耳朵里的轰鸣声中醒来。他晃了晃头，持续的钝痛刺激着他的神经，温热的液体顺着颈后流进衣服里。他尽可能地快速爬起来，掏出手机打开手电，一瘸一拐地朝着记忆中的方向前进。

“Steve! Steve!”

没有回应。

Danny心头一紧。他扑过去，不顾一切地用双手挖掘着那堆堆积物。当鲜血沾满了他的双手的时候，Danny终于还是找到了遍体鳞伤的Steve。

“Steve! Babe?”Danny绝望地抓紧他，嗓子干涩如同火燎一般，几乎无法叫嚷出声，“混蛋，不许死！你听见了吗？ **不许死！** ”

没有回应。

Danny咬着下唇，颤抖着手搭上他的颈侧……

操，操，操他妈天杀的混蛋！

再来！

 

**第五十次**

Danny这次没有轻举妄动。他注视着Steve走过去撕掉那人嘴上的胶带，安静地等待爆炸的到来。在巨响炸开的同时，不顾一切地扑向Steve，试图把他护在身下，却被Steve掀翻了过去，两个人的位置完全调转，紧接着被一堆混凝土埋了起来。

“Steve，我不需要你保——”Danny被Steve死死地压在地上，愤怒地喊出声。刚要发表什么长篇大论，却被对方随即的一声闷哼吓得乱了阵脚。“Steve，你没事吧？”Danny问，手不老实地摸上紧贴着他的那具紧实的身体。

Steve喘了一会儿，才哑着嗓子回答：“我没事……嘿，别摸了，很痒。”

Danny才不信他的鬼话。他又颇有些留恋地捏了两下，这才收了手。Steve的手感实在是该死的好，他再这样肆无忌惮地摸下去，大概会起什么完全不合时宜的反应了……

他摸向裤兜，试图掏出手机照亮周围，却发现自己的手机早就在刚才的震荡中遗失了。“我的手机不见了。”他泄气地说，呼吸有点急促。

“嗯，我的也丢了。”Steve语速很慢，“枪上的手电应该还在。不过我的大腿那里有几块水泥，完全动不了，估计枪也一并卡住了。”顿了顿，“别怕，Danny，有我在呢。”

Danny想说“就是因为和你在一起我才担心，你就是个扫把星”，却舔了舔唇没有说话。不管Danny愿不愿意承认，紧贴在他身上的人的确给他带来了极大的安全感，幽闭恐惧症似乎也不再那么可怖了。Steve有一搭无一搭地逗着他说话。Danny猜想他的搭档大概还是受了些伤，否则声音不会那么有气无力。但Steve是不会承认的。开玩笑，那可是Steve啊。只要不致命，在那只海豹看来根本都不算受伤。

“……我们当初根本就不该信任他，这直接导致我们盲目地陷入这种状况！那个人，他是个罪犯……”

感觉到有黏稠的液体渗透他的衬衫，Danny呼吸一窒，拼命地睁大眼睛，却依旧什么都看不见。“Steve?”他的声音颤得变了调，“Steve，你受伤了？”

没有回应。事实上，Steve似乎有一阵子没说过话了。

“Steve? Steve!”一阵天旋地转，Danny无助地喊着他的名字，摇晃着他的肩膀，“Steve!”对方的呼吸清浅地喷在Danny的脖子上，像是随时都可能消失。

Steve终于动了动，有了稍许的反应。“Danny.”许久后，他轻声念出这个名字。

“你哪里受伤了，huh？我帮你止血，我可以帮你，你会没事的……”Danny没想到自己此刻如此痛恨黑暗的原因竟然不是幽闭恐惧症，而是他无法察看Steve的伤口！

Steve一声轻叹：“没用的……”又猛烈地咳嗽了一阵，Danny觉得自己的心快要被撕碎了，“Hey, Danny?”

“嗯？”Danny再次摸上他的后背，用蹩脚的手法试图帮他止血。血，全部都是血，他甚至无法确定哪里是伤口。

“I love you.”Steve用气声说。 温柔的鼻息随之永远消逝。

Danny静默了一秒，爆发出一阵狂吼：“不许死！不许死！你听见我说的话了吗？我命令你不许离开我！表完白就躲到我抓不到你的地方，几个意思啊？我救了你五十次不是让你一遍遍地死给我看的！ **Steve McGarrett你个混蛋！** ”

他痛苦却无助地叫嚷着，直到嗓子已经沙哑到无法出声。泪水打湿了鬓角，几乎从不流泪的男人终于还是痛痛快快地嚎哭出声。

“I love you, too.”

 

**第五十一次，第五十二次，第五十三次……第五十七次……**

Danny一次又一次地溯回，溯回的时间一次比一次短。他真的累了，很累，身心俱疲。但他不能放弃。哪怕只有千分之一的救Steve的机会，他也要找出来！

如果Steve注定会死， **那他们就死在一起好了。** Danny就是这么想的。

他尝试过拽着Steve往外跑，与Steve交换位置，把Steve向自己的方向拽，把Steve狠狠推开……然而这些方案有一个共同点——Steve都没能撑到最后。

承认吧，Steve你就是个扫把星，专坑自己的那种。

 **第五十八次** ，他几乎绝望了。没再做过多的反抗，跌跌撞撞地倒下，被一块水泥板又一次砸晕了过去。

“Danny! Danny! Danny!”

遥远的地方传来个声音，似乎在不停地呼唤自己的名字。Danny迷迷糊糊地想。那声音是那样的熟悉，熟悉到像是自己每天都能听到……嗯，Steve？

这个名字让他的大脑一下子清醒了不少。Steve还活着？ **Steve还活着！**

那一刻他想狂笑出声，又想痛哭流涕。最终千言万语都被一阵咳嗽呛住了。

“Danny!”一束光照过来。他摇摇晃晃地举起右手，被冲过来的Steve牢牢地握住。温暖的热度透过紧贴的掌心传递过来，一路流淌进他的心里。“I got you, buddy.”Steve脸上的笑容灿烂得有些傻乎乎的，“I'm right here. I got you.”

Danny正忙着上上下下地扫视着他。Steve似乎没有受什么伤，倒是自己的肋骨怕是断了几根，正火辣辣地疼，疼得他眼前发黑。除此之外，还有各种使用能力的后遗症。不过他想他忍得了这个。Steve还活着。Steve还活着啊。

他眼睛润润地看着Steve。后者搬开了一些碎块，正准备去找根杠杆来撬起“地球”。

别离开我好吗，Steve？

 

Danny开始以回泽西为借口偷偷去心理咨询和医院。他的身体状况已经大不如前，外加Christine冷飕飕的眼神和语气实在是搞得他脊背发凉。就算他有“医院恐惧症”，也由不得他继续逃避了。

“你连续溯回了十次？！”Christine提高了嗓音，“你想死吗？你现在这点后遗症绝对是轻的！下次别再这么干了！”又叹口气，语气舒缓下来，“我认识的上一位能力拥有者也跟你一样逞强……”

“好了，我受够了。”Danny揉揉自己的太阳穴，直视着她的眼睛，“上一个人……她是谁？”

“你不会想知道的。”

“我想知道，就现在。”Danny挥舞着手臂，有些牙痒痒，“你打算一直瞒着我吗？你知道你瞒不住我的吧？容我提醒你一下，我可是个警探，我的职责就是从不愿意开口的人嘴里套出话来。”

Christine抿紧嘴巴瞪着他，不说话。

“我知道能力除非出生时就携带，否则只有拥有者死亡才有几率转移——瞧，只要我想调查，我什么都知道。”Danny目不转睛地看着她，直到她别过头去，“所以，你能不能帮咱俩个忙，直接告诉我她是谁？是哪个被我击毙的罪犯吗？”

Christine妥协了。“我试图保护你，Danny，这可是你自找的。”她看了眼绷着脸的Danny，狠狠叹了口气，“你还在新泽西的时候，谁的死是你毕生难忘的？”

**谁的死是你毕生难忘的？**

这句话深深地印在了Danny的脑子里，一遍又一遍地回响。Danny的脑海里闪过一个名字，那人的音容笑貌重新在他眼前浮现出来。

Christine扫了一眼他僵硬的表情：“我想你知道了。”

“Grace...”Danny喉头一甜，几乎发不出声音，“Grace Tilwell?”

Christine只是平静地看着他，用一只手搭上他的肩膀。

“所以我当时本来可以救她的？”Danny喃喃道，“我本来有能力救她的，却什么都没有做……”

“别把过错全都揽在自己身上。这不怪你，你对此一无所知。”棕发的心理医生捏捏他的肩，柔声安慰道。

“可是我终归是……”Danny的眼睛里含满了苦楚。他摇摇头，想要摆脱掉这个想法。“Grace她……也救过我很多次吗？”Danny低声询问，像是在问她，又像是在自言自语，“怪不得有几次……”

是啊，很多次，多到你难以想象。而且她有可能是为了救你才……Christine望着满脸悲痛的男人，终究是没忍心告诉他。“关于为什么Commander McGarrett很容易出意外，我有个猜想。”她开口，及时地打断了面前的警探无休无止没完没了的自责，“或许与你的能力有关。”

“嗯？”Danny果然暂时忘却了悲伤，注意力被这个问题吸引过来了，“这没道理啊，我的能力又不是诅咒。”

“没错，不是，但他的很多行为就是在作死！他能活到现在简直是神眷，不是吗？而你就是‘神’本人。”Christine带了些调侃的意味解释道，又忍不住加了点嘲讽的语气，“小概率事件的叠加得需要多大的幸运？该付出的代价早晚都是要偿还的……他以为他是谁？自带光环的电视剧男主角？”

“搞不好他就是这么想的。”想到Steve，Danny微笑起来；又想起那句“I love you”，心脏抽搐了一下，笑容尽数敛去。

Christine留意到了他的表情，有点好奇，又有些了然。

Danny犹豫一下，在她鼓励的目光下开了口：“那个，Steve某一次对我说了I love you……在他死前。是我多心了吗？他想表达的是兄弟情，还是我理解的那种……？我该怎么办？装作不知道？”他一口气抛出一长串问题。

“我不知道，Danny，这不是我的专业范畴。”她翻了个大白眼，不给面子地断然拒绝，“我是心理咨询师，又不是婚姻咨询师。”才不要了解你们的罗曼史。Christine皱皱鼻子，瞥了正望着地面出神的Danny一眼。

但我想他是爱上你了。而且很不幸，你也一样。

 

**第七十五次**

“我们得撤了，我们必须现在就撤。Chin，跟着我。伙计们，我们必须现在就撤！”Steve语速飞快地说。

“我们不去找死怎么样？我们在这儿站着，等坏人进来的时候开枪打他们，这样如何？”Danny试图跟他讨价还价。刚刚往楼下望的那一眼让他心有余悸。很显然，在Steve上次作死地从 **大楼外侧** 往上爬不慎坠落，Danny眼睁睁地目睹他的搭档摔死后，他对这类事情有了很深的心理阴影，和轻度的恐高症。

“好主意，Danny，但子弹用完后怎么办？你还剩多少，huh？四发子弹？到时候怎么办？”

“好吧，Steve，你赢了，但我不喜欢这个愚蠢的主意，okay？这个主意愚蠢极了，你要在葬礼上向我全家人道歉，明白吗？”

“好的，没问题，我很乐意，行吗？Kono，和Danny先。GO!”Steve有点不耐烦了，言简意赅地命令道。

不，你先走。Danny在心里说，深深地望了他一眼，塌下肩，最终选择了服从命令。

Kono已经在后退着估算步距了。他加入到她的行列中来，表情凝重地望了望前方，努力地试图忘记刚刚往下看时的场景。

“I love you, buddy.”

听到这句话的Danny心里咯噔一声，心里隐隐有不详的预感。他深吸一口气，和Kono同时加速往前冲。脚蹬在边沿上的时候，他踉跄了一下，在空中划过一道歪歪扭扭的抛物线，狠狠地摔在了对面的楼顶上。

“Danny，你还好吗？”Kono迅速爬起来，有些紧张地跑过来扶他。

“我没事，嘶——”Danny哀哀地抽了口气，抱着自己的腿躺在地上缓了缓。他真的不适合这类运动，尤其是在给Charlie捐了骨髓之后。

“Danny，你没事吧？”Steve大声问，同时转回头——当然，在他那个位置其实什么都看不到。

Danny还没来得及回答，下一秒便传来了踹门声，紧接着有枪声响起。他在Kono的搀扶下重新站起来，睁大眼，屏住呼吸，努力地从交火声中分辨出那两个人的声音，却什么都听不到。

没过多久，Gabriel从楼上摔了下来，紧接着是Chin。Steve呢？Danny把体重完全压在那辆白色的车上，举着枪紧张地望着楼顶边沿。Come on, Steve...

Steve终于出现在视野中时，Danny简直如释重负。他注视着Steve以一个不雅的姿势跳下来，狼狈地在地上滚了两圈，有些踉跄地爬起来，朝自己的方向望过来，然后——

我操你大爷的！

Danny骂出了声，手一抖，一枪爆了那人的头。

 

Danny终于还是把内心的那句话吼出声：“不，你先，你先跳。是你想的蠢办法，你来当小白鼠！”

“Danny...”

“我来堵着门！”

“Danny, GO!”

“我不想跳！”妈的，你就乖乖地先走行不行？！

“Danny!”

“Kono，和Danny一起走！我看着Gabriel。”Chin实在忍不住了，插嘴。

“I love you, buddy. Good luck.”Steve紧盯着前方，平静地说。

“I hate you so much!”操你的，你这个自以为是的蠢货，不折不扣的大混蛋！

“GO, GO!”

Danny有些牙痒痒地瞪了他一眼，在胸口划着十字架祈求上帝保佑。Son of a bitch，你最好别给我死在这里！

否则，否则……

Danny把眼眶里的潮湿硬生生憋回去，纵身跃下楼顶。

 

**第七十七次**

Danny没能及时阻止Steve从天台跳下去，只捕捉到了一抹剪影。他疯了似的扑向边沿，看到那个罪犯扒住对面楼的边缘复又跌落。而Steve……Steve甚至根本没可能碰到它。

Danny闭上眼睛，没有勇气继续往下看。溯回的过程中，他听到了尖叫，和重物落地的声音，两次。

时间倒流，Danny卯足了力气追在Steve后面冲上楼，朝着他的方向大吼：“Steve! 别跳！”

值得欣慰的是Steve真的听话地收了脚，刹不住车地撞在了边缘的护墙上。Danny减了速，停在他身旁，心有余悸地探头看了看那人的惨状。

察觉到Steve的注视，Danny报以一个微笑。

 

Danny不是没有想过把自己的秘密告诉Steve。他想过，慎重而认真地考虑过很久。毕竟他俩太过亲密无间，除此之外对彼此可谓是毫无保留，熟到连对方昨晚撸没撸过都能看出来。如果Steve也来例假，那Danny绝对知道他的生理期。有很多次Danny都几乎就要说出口了，但话到嘴边却又吞了回去，临时改变了话题。

毕竟……Danny现在其实感觉还不错。他有一名优秀的心理医生，不仅帮助他解决了各种可能会出现的心理问题，还在能力使用方面给予悉心指导，很大程度上帮了他的忙。在肝脏移植手术之后，他也比Steve恢复得要快的多，比起这个，那些头疼啦失眠啦智商精力下降啦没法集中注意力啦幽闭恐惧症啦恐高症啦都是些小问题。没必要让Steve也承受这些，不是吗？

而且，他的搭档也比之前听话了许多，非常令他欣慰和自豪……好吧，是“有时”比之前听话许多。

“我真的该拿Safe and Sound给你剪个视频。”Danny说，“你这个幸运的混蛋。”

正开着车的Steve被他逗乐了，朝他挤眉弄眼：“那你当女主角？”

“不，我当墓地的工作人员，专门往你身上填土的。”Danny打趣他，换来了Steve的一个鬼脸，“说真的，你就不能小心点？我不想让我的肝在你身体里遭罪！”

“又拿肝说事？老天啊，你有完没完了？”Steve翻了个大白眼，“不用担心，我有守护天使。”

“是吗，我怎么不知道？”Danny挖苦他，“你家天使是不是太小只了，我怎么看不到？”你多大？Charlie都不信这个好吗！

“对啊，是你啊。”Steve理直气壮地说。

Danny噎住了。他拼命地眨着眼，半晌没有出声。

Steve本来为堵住了他的嘴而兴高采烈，正得意洋洋。在发现Danny的反应异乎寻常后，有点慌了神。自己说错什么了吗？“Danny，Danny，”他摆出一副可怜巴巴的表情，“我只是想开会儿车而已，好吗？这使我愉快。愉快对术后康复有很大好处。”

Danny一直很喜欢Steve喊自己名字的方式。有时语调上扬，愉悦而轻快；有时刻意拉长声音，充满了无奈；有时短促而急切，带着似有似无的哭腔；更多的时候，那种口气是亲昵的，舒缓的，就像闯入泽西冬日中的一抹灿烂的夏威夷阳光一样，快要把Danny融化。

“‘ **只是** 想开会儿车而已’，他说。”Danny挥舞着手臂，想要打消自己刚才那一瞬间的心动， “你的身体要是因此排斥我的肝脏，我绝对绝对绝对不会管你的！”好吧，事实上，Danny之前已经因为这个折返回去救过Steve一次了。至于Steve当时出了什么幺蛾子……Danny真的不想回忆这个。他的心很累。

Steve没理他，继续享受着驾驶的快乐。他当然也能够通过别的方式获取快乐，但Danny会陪在他身边这一点，不知为什么，使这种方案的吸引力翻了翻。

他就是单纯地很想强迫Danny待在他身边，仅此而已。Steve并不打算探究这是为什么。那可是整整七年伴他左右的亲爱的搭档，他身体里那个器官的主人。大概是他的肝思念另一半了吧。

是吧？

是吗？

 

**第八十五次**

他们刚解决掉一个跟毒贩有关的案子——基本上解决掉了，虽然有一些小头目还没有抓到。Danny真的很痛恨这些毒贩，还有恐怖分子，总是在蹦跶，永远不肯消停，恨不得有一半的案子都是他们捣鼓出来的。结案后，Steve邀请Danny一起去喝酒，只邀请了Danny。被自家boss血淋淋地差别待遇的Chin和Kono还有Lou对此表示很伤心，而Steve无视了他们。

“大夫都说了，最好别喝酒，虽然已经过去好几个月……”Danny瞅了瞅Steve，又瞥了眼他的裤兜，“等等……你付钱吗？”

Steve掏出钱包，对上Danny狐疑的目光，又颇为无奈地将之打开，给他看里面的钞票。

“我就是确定一下。”Danny夸张地挥着手臂，笑得很魔性，“吝啬鬼Steve McGarrett终于要结账了？那还等什么？走吧！”

Danny真的不该答应的。如果他不答应，他们就不会一起去喝酒；如果他们不喝酒，Steve就不会突然抬起头，用那种发亮的眼神长久地注视着他。

而Danny，因为他已经微醺了，又因为他信任Steve，所以毫无察觉。

Steve耐心地等到Danny把那杯玛格丽特喝完才开口。“Danny.”他缓慢而虔诚地念着他的名字，“Danny，我得跟你说件事。”

“嗯？”Danny困惑地偏头看着他。Steve的语气听上去很不妙，像是“我必须回去执行任务”，或者“对不起但是我得扔掉你的肝，因为它里面藏了颗定时炸弹”。操，要是Steve回到军队里，他还怎么护他周全？不行，这绝对不行！

Steve说出口的话的确是出乎意料的，但完全不是Danny胡思乱想的方向，把警探默默在心里盘算的长篇大论直接堵了回去。“I love you, Danny.”他说。

“I love you, too.”Danny极其自然地回答。

“不！我不是说——”Steve“腾”地站起来，绕到Danny身旁，居高临下地俯视着他。然后在仰着头看他的Danny脖子发酸之前，弯下腰，伸出手扶住Danny的后颈，狠狠地吻上了对方的唇。

Danny没有退缩，没有闪避；恰恰相反，他环上Steve的脖子，把手指插进他搭档浓密的黑发里，用力地加深这个吻。Steve的舌头在他嘴里翻搅着，Danny不甘示弱地伸出自己的缠了上去。

两个人饥渴地吻了很久，直到窒息击败了他们对彼此的渴望。Steve放开他，大口地喘着粗气，等待眩晕感和扑通乱跳的心脏平复下来。

“I love you, too.”Danny又重复了一遍，这次深深地凝望进他的眼睛里。Steve的眼睛很漂亮，该死的 **那么漂亮** ，Danny不知道他以前怎么会没有为此心醉。那睫毛长长翘翘的，蓝绿色的眼睛里涌动着复杂的感情，里面映着Danny，永久地沉溺在里面的Danny。

他爱Steve。爱他的眼眸爱他的唇齿，爱他的坚毅与果敢，爱他的鲁莽与逞强，爱他游完泳后蜿蜒着水珠的精壮躯体，爱他看向自己时那种傻兮兮的温暖笑容……爱他爱到，愿意经历千百次的溯回，只为救他一人。

Danny不知道自己以前为什么会迟钝到没有注意到这个。他的妹妹，前两天还在开导他要主动一点，而他竟然没有意识到她指的是Steve。或许他潜意识里意识到了，但一直在逃避。毕竟他对感情的悲观看法总能让他停滞不前。但现在，一切都不重要了。因为Steve又向前了一步，含住了他的唇，充满渴求地亲吻着他。

“你是我的……”Steve含混不清地说，“Danny， **永远不许** 离开我。”

“我这是被你限制了人生自由？”Danny低低地呻吟一声，时刻不忘破坏气氛，“我不会的，babe，我哪儿也不去。”他许诺道。

他们拉拉扯扯地走向科迈罗。Steve胡乱地在兜里找着钥匙，试了好几次才成功把车门打开。Danny一路小跑地绕到副驾驶，关上车门的瞬间，就被Steve扑了个满怀。此人不耐烦地扒着他的衬衫，至少崩掉了三颗扣子；这一目标达成后，手又不老实地在他光裸的皮肤上游走着，最终滑进他的裤子里。Danny发出一声愉悦的呜咽，在Steve揉搓他的同时不自觉地向前挺动着。

“你可真漂亮，Danny。”Steve俯首啃咬着他的颈侧，致力于在那里留下痕迹，“你喜欢这个吗？”而Danny能回应他的只有一串含义不明的单音节字符。

咔嚓。

手枪上膛的声音让意乱情迷的两个人吃了一惊，同时撤回身并做出反应。但终究是晚了一步。黑洞洞的枪口恶狠狠地顶着Danny的脑袋，迫使他放弃了所有动作，举起双手。

“虽然我很有兴趣前排观赏整部GV，但不好意思，我赶时间。”那人冷冷地说。Steve认出他是Alvin Hill，毒枭Colin Hill的弟弟，在逃的毒贩之一，也是其中最危险最丧心病狂的一个。“放了我哥，否则你们两个都得死。”嘴角噙上一抹狞笑。

“嘿，好好说话，行吗？放人可以，只需要我打几个电话就行了。但是你看，”Steve指了指窗外，“现在已经这么晚了，没有人会在这个时间上班，okay？任何事都得等到明早再说。就明早，我保证能解决你的所有问题。你先把枪从他的脑袋上移开，反正我们哪儿也去不了，大家都能省些力气。”Steve脸色潮红，呼吸仍旧没有调整平稳，这让他的嘴炮功力打了折扣。

Alvin看上去不像是被说服了的样子。“你耍我！”他暴躁地把枪移向了Steve，戳了一下他的太阳穴，发出一声闷响。“现在给监狱管事的人打电话。”看到Steve迟迟没有动作，他眼睛一瞪，“打！真以为我不会开枪吗？”

“拿枪指着他的头？这可不是个明智的选择。”Danny说，努力地想要从自己空白的大脑里揪出什么逃脱的点子来，“他是个控制狂，你懂吧？不给他开车他就已经要抓狂了。拿枪指着他？天晓得他会干出什么事来。”

“闭嘴！”Alvin反手给了他一枪托。Danny没有吭气，Steve却心疼得“嘿”出了声。枪口又移回Steve的太阳穴：“打！我警告你，下次这把枪可不会那么用了。”

Steve又满眼心疼地望了眼Danny，这才从兜里掏出手机，拨通了一个号码。“这里是Commander McGarrett。听着，我需要你释放Colin Hill，就现在。”Steve间断地轻咬着微有些肿胀充血的下唇，“不，不能等到明天。Five-0急着需要他。十五分钟后，我过去接人。”

看着Steve挂断电话，Alvin挑眉：“乖男孩 。你看，你早这么做，你的金发婊子就不至于挨打，不是吗？不过，有一点你说错了，不是你去接人。”他露出个奸笑，在Steve对此做出反应之前，扣动了扳机。

“NO!”Danny绝望地嚎出声，然后破口大骂，“FUCK! 婊子养的！你这个社会败类，近亲繁殖的垃圾！他妈的，我要杀了你，我绝对要杀了你，你这个悲哀的怂货！”没来得及多做思考，目呲欲裂的Danny沾着满身满脸的鲜血，失去理智地直接扑过去跟他拼命。

他见证过很多次Steve的死亡，其中被一枪爆头也不在少数。但有这种VIP特席的？这还是第二次。

而十分钟前，他们还是如此的贴近，没有一丝空隙。Steve吻了他，不厌其烦地用语言和行动一遍遍告诉他，他爱他。

余温尚存，人已不在。

Danny要杀了他，他 **绝对** 要杀了他，这个因为怕Steve反击就直接开枪的混蛋！他要杀了他，他要剥了他的皮，抽了他的筋，让他求生不得求死不能，然后，把他丢到下水道里，让他的尸体慢慢在那里腐烂发臭，让苍蝇蛆虫爬满他的身体。他要杀了他，他要杀了他，他要杀了他……

Danny含着满眶的泪，已经看不清目标。他的肚子上挨了两枪，却感觉不到疼一样，继续扑过去死死地掐住Alvin的脖子。身下的人拼命挣扎着，Danny的手却越收越紧。“嘘。”他说，面无表情地看着对方拼命睁大的眼睛，放大的瞳孔，和半张着却发不出声音的嘴。那景象有些可怖。老虎钳般的手死死扣住Alvin的喉头，骨头碎裂的声音清晰可闻。当身下的人终于没了动静，Danny揪着他胸口的衣服如同丢垃圾般把他丢到一旁，在他的胸口留下一个血手印。

Danny捂着肚子，慢慢坐回副驾驶。他不敢看Steve，他怕漆黑的深夜里那些梦魇又回来找他，死去的Steve们会在眼前徘徊，狰狞的伤口无声地诉说着他们的痛苦。肚子上的伤撕心裂肺地疼，大概是心在滴血吧？Danny闭上眼睛，眼前闪现的Steve吻他的场景让他心里一颤。

Danny不该答应的。如果他不答应，他们就不会一起去喝酒；如果他们不喝酒，Steve就不会表白；如果Steve不表白，他们就不会纠缠在一起，在毫无察觉的情况下被人袭击。

他对待感情的确过于悲观。不幸的是，他总是对的。

 

Danny察觉到了Steve发亮的眼神，和他长久的注视，闪烁着目光躲避。不要说，拜托，不要说。

“我，呃，要去趟卫生间。”Danny终于坐不住了，站起来，快步逃离了这里。冰凉的水让他昏昏沉沉的大脑清醒了些。Danny注视着镜子里的自己。目光憔悴，身形佝偻，眼睛红得像是刚哭过一场。他的心还在痛，似乎能感受到血滴滴答答地流下来。Danny又抹了把脸，深吸一口气，慢慢踱回到座位上。

Steve又看了他好久，看得Danny心里发毛，只能专注地啜着那杯玛格丽特。“Danny.”Steve缓慢而虔诚地念着他的名字，“Danny，我——”

“我累了，Steven，我们回家吧。”Danny打了个哈欠，跳下吧台椅。演技拙劣，却成功地打断了对方。

Steve硬生生把已经到了嘴边的话吞了回去。他噘着嘴，心不甘情不愿地跟着Danny回到了科迈罗边，打开门，看着他的搭档仔仔细细地把后座检查了一遍。“你在干嘛？”他忍不住问。

“防止有人暗算我们。容我提醒你一下，还有几个毒贩在逃呢。”Danny又不放心地打开后备箱看了一眼。确实没人，Alvin还没来。

他也不知道自己究竟是松了口气还是有点不甘心，打开车门把自己安置在副驾驶里，系好安全带，然后就心力交瘁地睡着了。

Steve偏头看了他一会儿，强压下自己偷吻他的冲动，这才转动钥匙，启动发动机，往Danny家的方向驶去。

“Steve!”他听到他搭档短促的叫喊，侧过头，看到Danny睫毛下闪烁的泪光。

 

Danny左顾右盼了一会儿，随手拿起被丢在桌角的小票，在背面潦草地写上“我喜欢的”。

Grace的辅导员让她列一张她人生中所有想做的事的清单，并至少实现其中一项。Danny忽然想到他也可以试试这个。毕竟他已经把太多人生耗在追捕罪犯和住院治疗上了，是时候规划一下他或许很美好的退休生活了。他想了想，写下“棒球”，又轻咬了会儿笔帽，在后面添上了“旅游”。

就像他用的纸一样，他写得非常随性，基本上是想到啥有趣的就添一笔。所以不一会儿，他就有了一张长长的单子。

他随手把它撂在桌子上，去了趟卫生间。等他回来的时候，他看到Steve正站在他的办公室里，抱着臂皱着眉研究他桌子上的东西——噢不！

一股愧疚感翻涌上来。他快速地眨着眼，不懂自己心虚个什么劲儿，却又对那原因一清二楚。

_“Danny，永远不许离开我。”_

_“我不会的，babe，我哪儿也不去。”_

Danny强行压下去对 **那个Steve** ，那个被他亲吻过爱抚过却又目睹了死亡的Steve的悼念与内疚。他推开门，为了掩饰自己的情绪，大声而愤怒地问：“Steve，你在这里干什么？”

Steve抬起头，睁大眼，无辜的看着他。当Steve发现他有发表长篇大论的趋势的时候，Steve晃了晃手中的钢笔，做了个投降的手势，明智地开溜了。

Danny不想吼Steve的，其实他并不介意Steve看到他的任何物品。但是那张单子不行。这给他一种暴露感，像是精心策划的逃跑被狱卒揭穿。Danny揉着额头，不懂自己现在的处境为何像个背着丈夫偷偷计划离家出走的妻子。

在Danny的潜意识里，他多半是会孤独终老的。毕竟他的每一段感情都像是受了诅咒一般，从来没有个好结果。所以他写的也大多是可以独立完成的事情。Danny Williams从不惧怕孤独。毕竟他当初都能够做到一个人搬来夏威夷，独自面对整个HPD对他这个外人的敌意。但是……

但是，在Steve出现在他的生活里之后，他就再也无需独自面对任何事。从Matthew的逃亡到Rachel的反悔，从Grace的去留到Charlie的身份。Steve永远在他身边， **永远。** 他从进入Danny生命的那一刻起，就从未想过要离开。

靠，这个家伙到底暗恋自己多久了？

 

**第九十次**

又来了，那种黏糊糊的目光。Danny看着Steve，看着他因紧张而上下起伏的胸膛，这可不多见。“怎么了？”

“如果这行不通，我……”

“那你就别让它行不通。”

“这卡车很旧，发动机启动时车会振动。我控制不了这个，好吗？”Steve注视着他。

Danny没说话，只是默默绷紧了神经。如果要爆炸的话，他必须反应得很快，足够快，才能在自己被炸成碎片之前迅速溯回。

天啊，虽然他已经经历了近百次溯回，但是他真的，真的，完全没把握！

或许死在一起这个结局也还算不错。Danny分神想着。总比Steve在任务中挂掉，自己用余生来后悔和追忆他，或者自己挂掉，Rachel搬走，Steve这辈子都再也见不到他视如己出的两个孩子……要好得多。

Steve毛糙地把钥匙插进去的时候，Danny“嘶”了一声。

Steve深吸一口气，侧头瞄了他一眼：“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

Danny的反应已经足够快了，虽然是濒死，但至少他当时还活着。下一秒他发现被生生撕裂的痛楚消失了，红色的小破车又重新变得完整无缺，驾驶座里的Steve也还在呼吸。他靠在一点都不舒适的靠背上，心有余悸。

“如果这行不通，我……”

“不要……不要说。什么都别说，好吗？我不想听。”Danny有气无力地拒绝听他后面的话。

“我只是说，这卡车很旧，发动机启动时车会振动。”

“我不想听，Steve。我的人生不需要这个，好吗？就……发动卡车吧。小心点。”Danny坐在副驾驶里，一脸的生无可恋。

Steve毛糙地把钥匙插进去的时候，Danny“嘶”了一声。

Steve深吸一口气，目视前方：“I love you, bro.”

这次成功了。车子只是颤动了两下，没有震耳欲聋的爆炸声，没有血肉被撕裂的痛楚，只有发动机低沉稳定的运作声。

Danny松了口气，紧接着再次屏住呼吸。这只是个开始而已。后面的这一路上，他都必须得提心吊胆，提防着那颗脏弹突然爆炸。

Steve或许以为他有主角光环，有守护天使，Danny可没傻到那份上。好吧，从某种意义上说，他就是Steve的守护天使。

虽然在Danny悲观的脑子里，“死在一起”这个结局或许还算不错，但他暂时还没有让半个夏威夷岛的人给他们陪葬的打算。所以，他们必须万分小心。

然而再谨慎也预见不了各种突发情况，那炸弹到底还是又爆炸了两次。一次是行进途中不小心压到了什么，颠簸了一下；另一次是Danny开车过桥的时候，木板被压断了。

Danny觉得自己快神经衰弱了。“慢点，慢点，慢点。”他每隔五分钟就重复一遍。稍微一点动静都会让他紧张地绷紧肌肉，炸起毛，试图重返过去。

好在还有Steve。跟Steve有一搭无一搭的吵嘴多多少少缓解了他的紧张情绪，尽管这紧张是相当合理，且有必要的。

他们踢碎挡风玻璃，肩并肩靠在那辆垃圾卡车的前盖上。透过薄薄的布料，Danny能够感受到他身旁的人绷紧的肌肉和轻微的战栗。当Steve用飞快的语速表达了他对Danny餐厅名字的提议时，Danny简直快被他气笑了。这个人，在这种生死攸关的时刻，最在意的居然是这个？

“因为如果之后我们不在一起了，我们仍然，你懂的，我们仍然可以……我们仍然会在一起！”Steve说这话的时候，避开了他的眼睛，只是用飘忽的眼神盯着眼前的草地。

“真是感情用事。”Danny评价道。他心里一堵，眼睛又润湿了，有点说不出话来。Steve这个傻瓜拒绝离开他，也不想让他离开，哪怕那是二十年后的事。打从Steve走进Danny的小破屋子，告诉他除了做Steve的搭档以外别无选择的那一刻起，Steve就把Danny变成了自己生命中不可或缺的一部分，或许是最美好的那部分。

长久以来，Danny一直处于想要靠近Steve却又不敢太亲近他的矛盾中。一方面，他担心Steve遇到危险自己会救援不及；另一方面，他又清楚自己会给他带来更高的风险。目睹Steve在自己面前一遍又一遍地死去，这令他心碎。尽管他能够复活他，修补他，但那毕竟不是死去的那个Steve；而他Danny Williams本事再大，也缝补不了自己的心。

而之前他们终于明确彼此的心意只是使这种烦恼雪上加霜。Danny刻意回避Steve，尽量避免与Steve独处。每当他看到Steve，对上那双明澈的眼，他仿佛又回到那个夜晚里，Steve对他挑明了心意，俯下身，亲吻他的唇，抚摸他的身。那些皮肤对于触碰的记忆，让他浑身上下的每一个细胞都兴奋而饥渴，试图把他往Steve的方向拉扯。Steve就像一剂人形春药，时刻刺激着Danny的神经。

但Danny同时也记得随之而来的那些——劫持，枪声，鲜血，和Steve的尸体。不仅仅是上次，还有再之前的那次，身负重伤的Steve在漆黑的废墟里，温柔地对他说I love you。

光是想想，Danny就感觉自己的心一阵抽搐绞痛。是溯回的副作用吗？

还是说……Danny在自己毫不知情的情况下，已然无法自拔。

 

**第九十六次**

Danny讨厌巷战。

那些罪犯往往都凭借着对周边地理环境的熟悉，要么就是脚底抹油开溜了，逃窜得贼快，根本逮不到人；要么就是抵死顽抗，利用附近较为隐蔽的楼口拐角突然发动袭击。无论是哪种情况，对他们来说都十分不利。

而这种队友们全都不在，后援一个都没有的情况下，他们的处境堪称绝望。

“我说什么来着？我说什么来着！我们该带上后援，而不是傻不拉几地送死！”Danny在空荡荡的楼道里焦躁地打着转，压低了声音咆哮着。

“他们赶过来至少要半个小时，Danny！如果等待后援，Alvin Hill很可能已经跑了！”Steve瞪圆了眼睛，认真地说，“至少我在钱里放了追踪器，只要没被发现，他们就跑不掉了。”

Danny懂这份心情，他比Steve更想杀了那个疯子。但这太冒险了。有时候他真是恨死了Steve对工作的这份认真。“是啊，我们也跑不掉了。真好，至少还要半个小时才能等来后援。”他讥讽地说，然后给Kono拨了个电话，“Kono，你们到哪儿了？”原本Five-0只是接到HPD的通知说监控名单上的人在这附近活动频繁，根本没料到会有这样的危险，所以他们连通讯器都没带。幸好在Danny的坚持下，他俩至少有穿防弹衣，不至于被迅速打成筛子。

“还有二十五分钟的路程，HPD和特警队也在路上了。”Kono回答，“Guys，坚持一下。”

Danny收起手机，低下头默默地卸下手枪的弹夹检查了一下，又重新装了回去，探头看看窗外。

“我们不能错过这次机会，好吗？”Steve的口气软下来，“干完这票他就要潜逃了，我们可能再也没机会抓到他……他们人数不多。我向你保证，什么事都不会有。”

Danny舔舔唇，一言不发。 **你什么都保证不了** ，babe。但我不会让你出事的。

第一次交火发生在一个拐角处，Danny险些被射中，幸好Steve反应快，一把把他拽回来。Steve探出头点了两枪，换来了对面一阵猛烈的回击。他喘了口粗气：“我们似乎不小心撞上了买家那边的人，一共四个。他们火力太猛，我们得回避。”

Danny嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地念着“你也知道对面火力压制我们啊”，听话地按照Steve的指令撤离。他们心惊胆战地穿过一条长且狭窄的巷子，迅速地寻找掩体，勘察着周围的情况。“他们在附近。”Steve瞄了眼手机，轻声说。

Danny眼尖地捕捉到了Alvin的一抹衣角。这个人就算化成灰他也认得 。他拿肩膀撞了撞身旁的Steve，努努嘴：“Steve，街对面，两点钟方向。”

“我看到他们了。两个人，Alvin和他的下属。”Steve举枪瞄准，又泄气地放下，“距离太远，要害部位被挡住了。我们得向目标转移。”

“这真是好极了。”Danny的脸抽搐了一下，认命地跟在Steve后面，“先说好，我要是在这次行动里丧命了，丧葬费你出。”

Steve头都没回：“不用担心，州长会给我报销的，我保证你有地方埋。到时候我肯定给你挑一块上好的花岗岩墓碑，上面刻上‘Danny Williams之墓，到死也不肯闭嘴的人’。”

“那你还真是很贴心。”Danny撇撇嘴，小跑两步跟上他的步伐。

Steve快速转移到拐角，背靠着墙单膝跪下，迅速地探头看了一眼。然后Danny看到他瞬间睁大眼睛，眼珠快速地左右晃动着。

Danny认识这个表情，从来不会有什么好事。“怎么？”他也想探头，被Steve一把按了回去。“至少有五个人，这是个陷阱。”Steve言简意赅地解释，拉了把他的臂弯，“这边来。”拐进了相邻的小巷。

“Alvin肯亲自当诱饵？Wow，他还真是恨透了我们。”Danny撇嘴。

“我们抓了他哥，几乎捣毁了整个组织，他当然心怀怨恨。”Steve冲Danny做个了“停”的手势，警觉地观察了一下四周，“好在Colin今天就要被转去本土的高级监狱里了，我们不必再担心他。”

Danny忽然想到了什么。“等等，”他说，“Colin今天转监，明明是越狱劫狱的最佳时机，Alvin为什么选择今天进行交易？”

Steve一愣。两人目光交汇了片刻，Steve拨通了Kono的号码：“Kono，通知HPD和特警队直接去移交Colin的那边，我们怀疑可能会有人劫狱。”

“收到。”Kono回答，“我们还有十五分钟的车程。”

与此同时，Danny盯着屏幕上的小红点，若有所思：“这很奇怪。交易完成后不是该尽快撤离吗？他们已经三分钟没有动过了。”

就在这时，原本空荡荡的巷子里忽然转出七八个人，气势汹汹地朝他们包抄过来。为首的是Alvin，脸上的狞笑让Danny心头一凛。血色的记忆铺天盖地地朝他砸过来。Danny僵硬地后退两步，一阵眩晕，无法呼吸。

“Danny，撤！”Steve推了一把愣在那里的Danny，“MOVE!”

Danny下意识地往前跑了两步，这才重新控制住情绪。金发警探紧握着枪又掉头去找Steve，却只听到一声闷哼，看到他防弹衣未能遮掩住的骤然绽开的红色。Steve又开了两枪放倒了一个人，终于还是站立不稳，摔倒了。

“Steve!”Danny听见自己喊道。他冲过去挡在Steve的身前，一口气把子弹全都打了出去。他的防弹衣上挨了好几下，胳膊也被打中了，鲜血淋漓的。

“Dan...ny...”Steve虚弱地说，涣散的目光落在扭过头看他的Danny身上，“别管我，快走……”然后就没了声响。

Danny欲哭无泪地狠命咬着唇，直接放弃了抵抗。“对不起。”他背对着向他们冲过来的匪徒，单膝跪在他身边，手覆在他的伤口上，轻声说道。

 

溯回的时间点并没有留给Danny太多时间整理自己的情绪。“Danny，撤！”Steve推了一把愣在那里的Danny，“MOVE!”

“要走一起走！”Danny吼回去，边后退边迅速掏枪反击，“你什么毛病，huh？把我推开，然后一个人去送死？我不需要你保护，傻子！”

“你为什么吼我？”Steve的声音里透着点委屈。Danny真是服了他了，这个人怎么能做到一边逃跑一边卖萌？

“如果你带了手榴弹之类的玩意……”

“要是带了我早就用了，Danny！都放在科迈罗里了。”

Danny平生头一次无比希望Steve在身上多带些乱七八糟的武器，像是什么手榴弹闪光弹催泪弹之类的，哪怕是毒气弹也好啊！子弹在身后嗖嗖地飞着。腿上突然一阵剧痛，Danny抽搐了一下，重心不稳地猛地栽倒，结结实实地摔了一跤。火烧火燎的刺痛在腿部蔓延开来，疼得他叫出了声。

“Danny!”Danny听见Steve喊道，冲过来挡在他的身前，连续开了几枪。Steve的防弹衣上挨了好几下，胳膊也被打中了，鲜血淋漓的，看得Danny揪心的痛，反而忽略了自己身上的伤。

等等，这个情形为什么好眼熟……

在Danny想明白之前，他们已经被包围了。他开了枪，只勉强放倒了其中一个人。敌人实在太多了，有两个Alvin的人，剩下五个都是买家的。他们对付不了的。

Alvin走上前来，一把夺过Steve手里的枪。他的手下猛地狠踹了Steve的膝盖，使劲按着他的肩膀逼他下跪。Steve挺直了腰板跪在地上，抬起头，用不屈的眼神怒视着他。

“你知道动了Hill家族的人，是要付出代价的吧？”Alvin一脚踢在Steve的小腹上，后者闷哼一声蜷缩起来。他喘口气，重新直起身子，甩给Alvin一个轻蔑的表情。

Alvin暴躁地用枪顶着Steve，戳了一下他的额头，发出一声闷响。“有遗言吗？”他冷声问。

趴在地上的Danny目睹这一切，大脑一片空白。操，不要，不要， **不要！**

“Hey, Danny?”Steve挣扎着转头，尽他所能地露出个温柔的笑容，“I love you.”

果然，又是这样。Danny噙着满眼的泪，冲着他勉强挤出一抹笑：“I love you, too.”

“……这我倒是没想到。可惜你们这辈子都没机会亲吻彼此，更别提做爱了。你们警察经常安慰受害人家属什么来着？人生无常，对不对？”Alvin挑眉，直接扣动了扳机。

“NO!”Danny目眦欲裂，拚命试图爬起来跟他同归于尽，却在他的手下一阵拳打脚踢之下迅速被制服，“婊子养的！我他妈的要杀了你，我绝对要杀了你！”

“很遗憾，你没机会了。”

不，我有。 **而我一定会杀了你。**

 

**第九十七次**

“Danny，撤！”Steve推了一把站在那里一动不动的Danny，“MOVE!”

Danny眼中似有两团熊熊火焰在燃烧。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，不但没有后退，反而迎上去了两步，稳稳地抬枪，瞄准Alvin。

一枪，两枪，三枪。

他如愿以偿地看到Alvin的脑袋开了花，尸体僵硬地倒下。代价就是他身中数枪，并再一次被包围了。看他手下愤怒的表情就知道，他们毫无生还的可能。

枪声响起的那一刻，Danny终于冷静了下来。他是一名警探，不能让愤怒和悲痛冲昏了头脑。

哪怕是最肝肠寸断的失去。

 

**第九十八次**

“Danny，撤！”Steve后退几步，大吼着转身撒腿就跑，“MOVE!”

“我在跑！”Danny向后放了两枪，飞快地捣着腿，拚命往前跑着。

“就像我说过的，你平时该多锻炼！”

“我不需要别人对我的锻炼计划指手画脚，尤其是你，Steven！”

但Danny累了，他真的累了。连续三次的溯回消耗了他太多的精力和体力，三次目睹Steve的死亡更是让他的内心饱受折磨。他现在已经完全脱力，仅凭意志力在苦苦支撑了。

Steve也看出他快撑不住了。他的搭档一路上踉踉跄跄的，好几次都险些把自己绊倒。Steve伸出手，不容拒绝地握紧他的，开始拽着他往前跑：“再加把劲，Danny，你能行的。”

Danny甚至没有力气甩掉他的手。

他们拐过一个路口，Steve往前张望了一眼，拉着他钻进了楼里。

走进电梯的时候，Danny意识到自己裤兜里的手机震动了一下。他决定不去管它。“你知道躲进楼里的话，被抓只是时间问题吧？”他苦笑着，靠向Steve的肩，借此机会放松自己的双腿，“还是说你又想在楼之间蹦来蹦去？那你自己走吧，我是真的没力气……”

“前面是死胡同。”Steve说，凝视着他的眼睛，“说不定我们能找到可以利用的工具。”是的，他俩都没子弹了。

Danny忽然觉得这一切都荒诞可笑了起来。自己就像一遍又一遍地说“多玛姆，我是来谈条件的”的奇异博士，或是死了一次又一次的《明日边缘》男主角。区别只在于，他面对的是一场不可能胜利的战斗。所以他不是主角，不是英雄，只是个螳臂当车的傻瓜，可笑可悲的小丑罢了。他天真地以为自己能够左右故事的结局，却不知道那结局早已注定。

为避免波及楼里的住户，Steve直接按了顶层。估摸着敌人肯定已经追进楼里了，走出电梯之前，Steve把每个楼层都按了一遍，尽可能地拖延时间。

他们利用摆在楼顶的建筑废料卡住了通往天台的门。这事他们之前干过，但也只能抵挡片刻而已。Steve绕着边缘张望了一圈，绞紧了眉，指甲深深地陷进肉里。以Danny现在的状态， **根本没可能** 跳过去。

Danny靠着墙坐在地上，望着他焦躁地来回踱步的搭档。Steve是那么完美，那么闪耀，让人挪不开眼。他还很年轻，本来还能有那么多的成就，有足够长的时间来找到一个相爱的人结婚生子，相守一生。他不值得这样的结局。没有人值得这样的结局。

踹门的声音断断续续地传来。Steve不知何时紧挨着他坐下来，搂住了他。“Danny，”Steve的声音温柔得快要把他融化，“Danny，别怕，我会保护你的。”

“我不怕，我也不需要你保护。”Danny闷闷地说，鼻子酸酸的，此时此刻只想嚎啕大哭。

门被踹开的声音。“Hey, Danny?”Steve撑起身子，用自己的额头抵住他的，身体的阴影把Danny完全罩住，“I love you.”

Danny战栗了一下。夏威夷原来也可以这么冷，唯有相抵的额头传来一丝暖意。他还没来得及回答，便有枪声响起。

Danny闭上眼，感受到砸在自己身上的重量，和渗入自己衣内的热度。

他已经精疲力竭，没有能力再溯回太久的时间。但至少，他能够再次看到Steve的脸，凝视他的眼，亲口告诉他，他也爱他。

 

**第九十九次**

Danny一言不发地帮着Steve利用摆在楼顶的建筑废料卡住了通往天台的门。感受到来自搭档的炙热的注视，Steve抬起头，还没来得及说出一个字，就被Danny猛地按在墙上，狠狠地吻了上去。

脑子里有无数烟花同一时刻无声无息地炸开，Steve震惊地睁大眼睛，复又闭上。他们竭尽一生的力气亲吻着，相拥着，试图把对方揉进自己的身体里，死死地纠缠在一起，再也分不开。

直到耗尽了所有的氧气，Danny才恋恋不舍地放开他的爱人。他用耳朵贴着Steve的胸膛，隔着厚重的防弹衣听他心脏有力的跳动声。那声音让他安心。“I love you, Steve.”Danny喃喃道。

Steve眼中似有璀璨星光：“I love you, too.”

“I know.”

Steve傻笑着，笑得仿佛死亡并非近在咫尺，而他只是个刚刚陷入热恋的青年。他搂紧Danny，俯首在他头顶落下一个吻。“Hey，Danny，你看那边。”他温柔地耳语，温热的鼻息喷在Danny的脸上，让他红了耳根。

Danny顺着他的目光望去。夕阳的余晖把海染得一片赤红，海鸟拖着悠长的鸣叫往天际飞去。“好美。”他轻轻地说，生怕惊扰了这份安宁。

“如果这就是结局，那也还不赖。”Steve居然笑了，又俯首吻了吻他，蓝绿的眼睛平静异常，写满了得偿所愿的满足。

踢门的声音传来。Danny轻颤一下，把怀里的人搂得更紧。

身后传来门被踹开的声音。

 

The End?

 

溯回九十九次，一共一百种死法。全篇完结。

……看我干嘛？我有保证过不是BE吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**第一百次**

Danny终于还是在死前的最后一刻，选择了重来。

Steve或许满足于这样的结局，但Danny……Danny回想起了之前那次，Alvin冷笑着对他们说过的话——

“可惜你们这辈子都没机会亲吻彼此，更别提做爱了。”

做爱。

那些触碰，亲吻，缠绵，坦诚相待……Danny知道自己用生命渴望着这些。打从Steve在酒吧里跟他表白的那一刻起，他就对此一清二楚。

一直以来，他克制着欲望，因为他知道这份不恰当的爱只会给两人带来灾难。而现在？反正已无路可退，等待他们的注定是死亡。

那还有什么好怕的呢？

“Steve，”Danny用炽热的目光注视着Steve摆弄那些废料，“你最快多久能射出来？”

“WHAT?”Steve手上的动作一顿，纠结了一下，决定先把它摆好再扭头看他的搭档，“你刚才说什——”

Steve被Danny猛地按到墙上，印上一个火辣的吻，几乎要夺走他口腔中的所有氧气。那双手，带着无尽的爱怜，划过他的锁骨，胸口，腰部，股沟，又极其色情地在他的屁股上捏了一把，最后不耐烦地开始拉扯他的裤腰带。

Steve红了脸，呼吸变得粗重起来。他挣扎着别开头，躲避来自对方的吻。“Danny?”他承认他喜欢这种发展，但是……“Danny!”

Danny终于搞定了他的裤子，手隔着薄薄的最后一层布料敷上他微抬起头的分身。Danny从忙碌中抬起头，正对上Steve那双带着点委屈又闪烁着期待的眼睛。“Oh, Steve...”他低声笑着，俯首啃咬着爱人的颈侧，“快，他们要上来了，我们只有五分钟。”他沙哑着声音说，后退两步，开始剥光自己。

Steve总算有点搞懂状况了——Danny想临死之前和他做爱。他盯着面前人赤裸的下半身和扬起的老二，毫不犹豫地上前一步，把他拖入怀里，然后狠命地吻住了他。无数的粉红泡泡荡漾在空气中。Steve的手指深陷在Danny金色的发里，就像他的心一样——就此沉沦，无法自拔。

Danny趁机扒掉了他的内裤，把两个人的勃起贴合在一起，用生硬的手法撸动着。感受到性器上传来的热度与摩擦，Steve嘴里逸出难耐的低吟。他不自觉地向前挺送，索求着更多。

“Danny...”

“Oh, Steve.”Danny闭上眼睛享受这一切。这简直就是天堂。他多么希望在以后的每个日日夜夜，他们都能够像这样缠绵在一起，呼吸交织，肌肤紧贴，喘息着呼唤彼此的名字。

可惜再也没有以后了。

这是一场为诀别而生的性爱。如匈女王与死神共舞，如荆棘鸟泣血悲歌。死亡的阴影一步步迫近，沉重的绝望感充斥在空气里，压得人喘不过气。而两人能做的，无非是全身心地投入到这最后的欢愉中，把自己炽热的印记烙印在爱人的皮肤上，把爱人身体的每一寸都铭刻进自己的记忆里。他们用行动无声地诉说着爱的誓言，拼尽全力，抵死缠绵。

“Danny, Danny.”Steve把手也伸到了两人之间，快速律动着，试图让自己到达顶点，“Danny, I love-”

“别说那句话，拜托。”Danny动作一滞，打断了他，对这句话略微有点心理阴影，“每次都是。只要你说了，我们就必死无疑。”

Steve耳朵竖起来，放缓了动作：“……‘每次’？Danny，你在说什么？”

Danny吻住Steve，堵住他问个不停的嘴。前海豹身体微僵，认命地闭上眼睛，逐渐开始回吻，辗转吸吮间却透着若有若无的绝望。Danny又加快了手上的动作，让快感驱散了理智，呻吟取代了疑问。快感不断堆积着，冲刷着彼此的神经，麻酥酥的感觉在每一寸轻颤的皮肤间传递，性器难耐地抽动起来，带来极致的欢愉。到达临界点的时候，他们急促地喘息着，下一刻同时颤抖着释放出来。

两个人在高潮的余韵中相拥着静静站立，等待呼吸平复下来。大脑一片空白，既无法做出任何举动，也处理不了来自外界的任何信息。整个世界只剩下彼此，而已。

就在这时，他们听到了枪声。

是的，枪声，猛烈的枪声，却没有随之而来的痛楚。Danny受惊地跳开，下意识地抓起随意丢在地上的裤子遮掩自己的下体。他抬起头，看见他亲爱的队友们冲了上来，已经放倒了最后一个人。

“Clear.”Kono扛着枪走过来，扫了一眼他们两个，低下头，明显在憋笑。

“呃，我不知道你们是怎么想到的，但很显然你们成功地吸引了他们的注意力，拖延了时间。如果不是……这个，”Chin有些尴尬地望着天，清了清嗓子，“我们就来晚了一步了。”

“还愣着干什么？赶紧把裤子穿上！”Lou一脸的不忍直视，自觉地背过身去。而Kono欣赏了一会儿满脸通红的两人精彩纷呈的表情，被她的表哥强行拖走了。

 

“Danny.”Steve开着车，瞥他一眼，又瞥他一眼，终于没忍住开了口。见他没反应，又提高了声音：“Hey, Danny!”

Danny正沉浸在记忆中，听到Steve喊自己的名字，吓得一抖。“呃？”他抬头看Steve，面颊微微发烫。他是认定两个人必死无疑才会……然而……

Steve脸上泛起红晕，显然也想起了刚刚的火辣场景。“I love you, Danny.”他移开目光，改为看着前方的路面，“Just want to let you know.”

Danny侧过头，久久地凝望着他。粉红色的气泡随着呼吸飘荡在车内，几乎能嗅到甜蜜的气息。“I love you, too, Steve.”他说，没忍住上扬起嘴角。

仿佛有无数烟花在心底炸开，Steve咧嘴笑起来。他摸摸鼻尖，眨巴着大眼睛，忽然又想起什么：“你之前说‘每次都是’？”

“……你就不能忘了这回事吗？”

“不能。”

Danny叹口气，知道自己逃不掉这个。一直以来，他都避免让Steve知道这些，不想让那些内疚伤害他，不想让他背负着这些过一辈子。但现在……

但现在，Steve是他的男朋友了。

 **男朋友。** Danny的内心因为这个词而小小地雀跃了一下，嘴角露出个窃笑。Steve是他的男朋友了，而他们都还活着。这简直美好到不真实。

Danny偷偷掐了自己一把。嘶，很疼，不像是在做梦。莫非他们之前已经双双殉情了，现在其实在天堂里？虽然技术上说，夏威夷也被称为天堂吧……

唔，言归正传。在Steve的一生当中，有着太多的欺骗和背叛，Danny最不想做的就是在他已经血肉模糊的伤口上撒盐。Steve不需要更多隐瞒和谎言，他渴求的是坦诚相待，呵护，与爱。

总之，Steve有权知道。

“这是个很长的故事。”Danny有些不安地揪着安全带，把头抵在车窗上，望向飞速掠过的街景，“你以为以你这鲁莽冲动做事不计后果的性格，为什么能活到现在？”

“……因为我并没有你说的那么不堪？”

“回答错误，Steve，我曾亲眼看见你在我面前死了一百次。”Danny平静地说，“傻子，是我救了你。”

 

科迈罗在总部外停了很久。天已经完全黑了。

“所以你从没想过要告诉我这些吗？”Steve有些生气，有些感动，又有些内疚。一直以来，他居然这么不小心，以至于对此一无所知，放任Danny独自背负这些如此之久……

“我想过，我只是不想伤害你。”Danny的指尖在他的手臂上划拉着，安抚性地微微施压。他只是大致告诉了Steve，悄悄隐去了很多细节没提，比如副作用。“你的心受过太多伤了。你母亲的假死，你父亲的去世，战友的阵亡，女友的离开……我不想给你再添新伤，Steven。”

“我没那么脆弱，Danno。”Steve眼睛湿漉漉的，拽过他不老实的手，握住，“你不必一个人承受那么多……”

“呃，实际上不是一个人。还记得吗？Christine一直在帮我——”

Danny的声音戛然而止，因为Steve按开他的安全带，把他拖入一个拥抱。“Thank you, Danny.”他轻缓地蹭着Danny的颈侧，像只大型猫科动物。

Danny闭上眼睛，感受着他紧实的肌肉，和沉稳的心跳。有那么一阵子他们就只是这样紧紧相拥，什么也不说，什么都不去想。

“你看，我说对了吧，”Steve哑声道，“你是我的守护天使。”

Danny在那一瞬间失控地哭出了声。Steve侧过头，温柔地吻掉他脸上的泪痕。“Danny, Danny, Danny.”他低声念着他的名字，而这名字似乎有魔力，每重复一遍都只会爱他更深，“我在这里。没事了。我会一直都在。”

不知过了多久，他们才得以走出科迈罗。总部的灯依旧亮着，大概Chin他们还在忙。

……或者正计划着捉弄打趣他俩。后者的可能性更大些。手机定位是个很讨厌的东西，他们知道他俩就在门外。

Steve把车钥匙抛还给Danny，顺势拉起他的手，打起十二分的精神准备应对同事们的恶作剧。Danny抬起头，看看他又看看他俩牵着的手，居然忍住了没发表意见。

“……说吧。”

Danny抬起他们十指相扣的那只手来晃了晃：“这个……有必要吗？我们没必要像刚谈恋爱的小情侣一样腻歪吧？”

“我们就是刚谈恋爱的小情侣啊。”

“首先，我确信你对‘小’这个词有巨大的误会；其次，你都跟我表白过八百遍了，哪里是‘刚谈恋爱’？”Danny嘴上抱怨着，却也没舍得撒开手。

“但我记得的只有这一次，所以抗议无效。”Steve得意地笑着，把他男朋友的手握得更紧了些。两人边斗嘴边往门口走着，温暖的灯光在他们身后抛出长长斜斜的影子。

就在这时，一声枪响打破了夜的寂静。

Steve眼睁睁地看着Danny在自己身旁倒下，震惊和悲痛揪紧了他的心。他无暇顾及自己的安危，一把抱住身旁的人：“Danny!”

怀里的人却再也没有回应。原本湛蓝的双眼褪为黯淡的惨灰色，了无生气。鲜血淋漓的伤口触目惊心，血腥的气息充斥在空气里，刺鼻到令人作呕。

“Danny!”Steve撕心裂肺地呼唤着爱人的名字，几乎无法呼吸。他颤抖着双臂，无助地睁大眼睛，泪水止不住地顺着面颊滚落，沾湿了Danny的衣领。强忍住悲痛，深吸一口气，又抬起头，于是看到了Colin。满眼怒火，丧失理智的Colin。

“你们杀了我弟弟！”Colin拿枪指着他，吼道，“你们会为此付出代价的！”

Steve红着眼睛狂暴地朝他扑过去，花了三秒钟夺下他的枪，毫不犹豫地开了火。

于是Chin他们匆匆赶下楼之后看到的就是这样一番景象——Steve蹲下去，用血迹斑斑的双手抱起Danny，径直从他们身边走过，对呼唤声置若罔闻。他的身后，躺着Colin的尸体。

为什么会这样……为什么！

如果刚刚留意到周边环境，如果他们两个中的任何一个读了之前Kono发的短信，如果不是他牵起Danny的手，吸引了Danny的全部注意力……Danny是上天赐予Steve的礼物，是他的守护天使，是他今生唯一的挚爱。可他却弄丢了他。

这都是自己的错。

 **要是能重返过去就好了。** 重返过去，纠正这一切。

Steve这么想着，忽然眼前一黑。


	2. 彩蛋

**彩蛋1**

“你今天的举动简直就是找死！在你的作死行为排行榜里绝对能排上前三名！亏你想得出来！”Danny碎碎念着，对上Steve水汪汪的狗狗眼，瞬间泄了气，“……别再这么干了，求你。”

“放心好了，我不会有事的。”Steve咧开嘴，露出个“我以前干过很多次这种事真是不懂你在担心什么”的自鸣得意脸。

“那要是我死了呢？”瞪。

“我会回去救你，就像你救我那样。”Steve蹭蹭他，许诺道，“一遍不行就两遍，两遍不行就再来……实在没办法的话，我们就死在一起好了。”

“不，我不要你救我。”Danny抚摸着他肚子上的那块伤疤，满眼的心疼，“你的心肝脾肺肾都不好，溯回的后遗症你根本承担不起，搞不好会把自己给搭进去。”

Steve本来还挺伤感，硬是被他逗笑了：“明明只有肝不太好，还是因为那块肝是你的，Danno。”

“不不不，你这里也不太好，”Danny戳戳他心脏的位置，“完全坏掉了。”

Steve搂过他的脖子，在他金色的发顶印下一个吻：“那是因为里面住着你啊。”

 

**彩蛋2**

“第五十次呢？发生了什么？”Steve如同缠着Danny给他讲睡前故事的小孩，都已经半夜了却还是精力旺盛。

Danny先是瞪他，又把手蒙在他眼睛上：“睡觉。”

“我在吸取以往的经验和教训。”Steve整个人像只八爪鱼一样缠在Danny身上，一本正经地说，“发生了什么？”

Danny懒洋洋地打个哈欠：“不记得了。这整个就是一可悲的血泪史，记它干嘛。”

Steve挑眉：“这么传奇的经历，说不定谁会给写成书呢。”

“谁这么无聊啊。”Danny翻了翻眼睛。

“那可不一定。”Steve嘟哝着，也有点犯困。他的头在金发爱人的怀里拱了拱，找了个舒服的位置躺下来，惬意地闭上了眼。


	3. 番外

“……但，Danny，那是几年后的事，不是今天。我现在没事，这没什么。给我调杯酒吧。来吧，我们要好好庆祝。I love you. 给我调杯酒。”

Danny站在门边，望着Steve走远。脸上被Steve触碰过的地方，残存的温暖渐渐消失。那只手过于潮湿温热了，他在发烧吗？

伴随着冲水的声响，Charlie打开门，毛茸茸的脑袋从里面探出来。Danny牵起他的手，领着他到了客厅里，开始左顾右盼地寻找Steve。

Steve没在。

“Uncle Steve呢？”Charlie显然也注意到了，奶声奶气地问。

Danny心里一揪，揉揉他的小脑瓜：“我去找Uncle Steve。你在这里乖乖的，好吗？”

Charlie大力点头，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去找Sara玩了。Danny望了他们一会儿，随手摘掉帽子放在桌子上，又从冰箱里拎了两瓶啤酒出来，转身向后院走去。唔，很好找。Steve正坐在沙滩椅上，目光空洞地凝视远方。

Danny安静地走到他身边，坐下，把啤酒放在桌子上，发出叮当脆响。Steve动都没动，像是没注意到他的到来。但Danny知道那不可能。“你有什么没告诉我的吗？”Danny开口，问。

Steve终于有了点反应。他眨眨眼，装傻地别过眼不去看Danny。

“溯回。”Danny深吸一口气，决定直接点破，“你是不是溯回来着？”

Steve沉默了片刻，似乎在斟酌用词：“不，我没……”

“我了解你，Steven。”Danny干脆地打断了他，“我也了解溯回。你前几个月根本没有任何异常，不可能突然间情况急转直下。所以，”他直视着对方不停躲闪的蓝绿色眸子，“多少次？”

Steve的喉结滚动了下：“三次，好吗？只有三次。”

Danny低下头，仔细回想了一下这些日子以来的冒险：“Aheahe Makino那个案子？”

Steve轻轻地“嗯”了一声，不看他。

“Steve，对不起。”Danny倾身过去，握住Steve的手，引起对方轻微的震颤。那只手潮乎乎的，全是虚汗，但没有发烫。这是个好兆头。

“别说对不起，你又没做错什么。”Steve闷闷地说，把自己的手从他温柔的包裹中抽出来。Danny睁大眼睛。再握紧，再甩开；继续攥住，Steve挣扎了一下没挣脱，于是另一只手“啪”地拍上了他的。

“Steve?”Danny皱眉，沉下声音，不容分说地扭着他的手腕把他控制住，“你这是什么毛病？”

“放开我。”Steve说，努力地想抽回手，只换来了Danny更紧的抓握，“嘿，你再不松手我可来真的了啊。”

Steve想他大概是做错了什么，因为Danny正气得发抖。金发的矮个子男人松开他，站起身，转到他面前向下俯瞰着他。Steve敏锐地察觉到了气压的骤然变低。巨大的阴影笼罩着他，让他下意识地绷紧了身体，几乎就要开始规划逃跑路线，下一刻就落荒而逃了。

好吧，这种恐惧是完全没有必要的。Steve想。这可是Danny，虽然他快被自己气疯了。

“Steve McGarrett，”低沉的声音仿佛从地狱传来，“你是想甩开我吗？”

Steve舔舔唇，没吭声。再这样下去，他可能会憋不住溯回到十分钟前，就为了躲避Danny的怒火。

Danny自上而下地盯着他，看到他抬起眼有点怯生生地偷瞄自己，又迅速地移开目光，拒绝跟自己有任何眼神接触，不禁有些心软了，叹了口气：“别犯傻，行不？”

“这是我自己的事，我不该把你卷进来的。”Steve低声说。

Danny白了他一眼：“暂且不提你是为了救我才病得这么重的——朋友之间不存在什么‘我自己’，恋爱关系中更没有！自打你七年前敲开我的门强迫我成为你的搭档时起，不，是打从你在车库里朝我举枪的那一刻起，就他妈的再也没有什么‘你自己的事’了！”他伸出手抬高Steve的下巴，强迫他跟自己对视。看到他倔强中满是伤痛的眼神，语气又柔缓了下来：“我会陪你去医院，找最好的医生。Christine也会帮我们的。我们 **能** 一起找到治愈的方法。别逃开，别推开我，别不拿自己的身体当回事，好吗？”

Steve点点头，眼睛润润地看着他，忽然环住他的腰，把头埋进他的怀里。Danny微怔，胳膊自然而然地搂上去，轻拍对方的后背。

“我真的很怕，很怕我不能陪你终老。”Steve往他怀里蹭了蹭，说，声音有点抖。

“别怕。”Danny顿了顿，发现自己真的很难心平气和地跟他讲话，“以你今天带给我脆弱的心脏的刺激来看，咱俩谁先死还不一定呢——从桥上跳到车顶？你果然病得不轻，babe。”

“你就不能闭嘴，花上那么两秒钟沉浸在这静谧而伤感的氛围中吗？”Steve侧过头把耳朵贴在他胸膛上，没好气地说。

“不能。”Danny微笑起来，搂过他的脑袋用力地亲了一口。

海风微凉，Steve又把头往他怀里钻，贪婪地汲取着他的温暖。“I love you, Steve.”他听见Danny喃喃道，虽然极力克制，声音却依旧轻微地打着颤，“Don't make me cry.”

“I won't.”Steve捏捏Danny的手臂，轻声说。他抬起头，目光对上爱人湛蓝的眸子。Danny的眼中的粼粼水波倒映着繁星银河，掺杂着一种说不清道不明的悲伤与忧郁，美到令人心碎。

“I promise.”

 

The End


End file.
